The present invention relates to a subsoil automatic rotary drilling system for drilling oil, mineral and water wells.
More specifically, the invention relates to such an automatic drilling system including a driving head and a lifting tackle, both driven by hydraulic cylinders having an operating cylinder stroke adapted to operatively drive three range-2 rods, with related container and loader means for the material necessary to properly perform the drilling operations.
As is known, onshore drilling operations and, in particular, the operations for installing and removing into/from the wellbore being made the series of pipes provided for forming the pipe string for forming the wellbore casing or lining, are conventionally performed, in a dedicated drilling yard including a respective drilling derrick, by dedicated systems which are generally of a mechanical arrangement.
The above mentioned prior pipe handling mechanical systems, however, have a lot of drawbacks negatively affecting the well productivity and operating safety.
Moreover, said prior mechanical systems include a very high number of operating and driving components, mainly of a mechanical nature, which are distributed through the overall drilling yard, even in a comparatively highly spaced condition.